Abyssum
by Maohney
Summary: Ginny vive la sua normalità di giorno. Ginny di giorno ama Harry. Ginny di giorno è tranquilla. Ma Ginny di notte aspetta le sue continue, costanti visite. Ginny, ogni notte, aspetta che l'abisso l'inghiotta. Ginny/Tom


'_Ginevra_.'  
Una voce inumana, eterea, la chiama. Profonda, metallica, evanescente.  
'_Ginevra._'  
Ginny si aggira nel buio cercando la persona da cui proviene quel suono.  
Ginny sa già chi è, ha paura e non vuole trovarla. Ma è più forte di lei. La segue, la cerca, rabbiosa, disperata.  
_Dove sei?_  
'_Ginevra.'  
Eccoti._  
Il cuore martella impazzito nel suo petto.  
'_Ginevra_.'  
'Nessuno mi ha più chiamato così.'  
Ginny si volta.  
Un ragazzo, un ragazzo da lei così bene conosciuto la fissa.  
'Ginevra,' ripete l'uomo avanzando elegantemente, il corpo avvolto da un mantello nero.  
'Tom?' sussurra lei incredula.  
'Nessuno mi ha più chiamato così.' ripete lui imitandola.  
Ginny trema, è passato così tanto tempo. Tom si accorge del tremito delle mani di Ginny. 'Hai paura?'  
Ginny stringe i palmi cercando di controllarsi, è veramente spaventata? Da _lui?_  
'Una volta non avresti avuto paura di _me._' sussurra sibilante il ragazzo avvicinandosi a Ginevra, alla _sua_ Ginevra. 'Una volta non avresti _mai_ tremato di terrore.' aggiunge con voce flebile, non per questo meno penetrante.  
Ginny chiude gli occhi e trattiene il respiro. Troppo tempo senza ossigeno e rischia di svenire. Troppo tempo senza di lui e aveva rischiato di lasciarsi andare.  
'Credevo mi avessi dimenticata,' risponde Ginny _senza_ aprire mai gli occhi.  
'_Mai._' replica Tom. '_Noi_ siamo legati. Non ti ho mai lasciato sola, Ginevra, sei tu che non ti sei accorta della _mia_ presenza.'  
Ginny ancora non respira e rischia davvero di perdere coscienza.  
'Sono sempre stato con te...-'  
Ginny rabbrividisce al contatto con la sua pelle. Lui le sta accarezzando il braccio.  
'Mi sono sentita sola.' confessa in un sussurro.  
'Lo so.' risponde lui. Il suo respiro è leggero sul collo di Ginny. 'Ma ci sono sempre stato.'  
'Non mi hai mai impedito di farmi un'altra vita...-'  
'Tu hai _cercato_ di farti un'altra vita, Ginevra, ma non ci sei mai riuscita.' risponde serafico il ragazzo. 'C'ero sempre io nei tuoi pensieri.'  
E Ginny ammutolisce, perché quello che dice è vero.  
Ginny è in silenzio, non sa cosa rispondere.  
'_Tom_.' La sua voce trema, piena d'emozione. Quanto tempo che non pronunciava quel nome. Quanto aveva anelato dirlo.  
_Tu-tum.  
Tu-tum._  
Martella forte il cuore nel petto di Ginny. Ginny si chiede se lui può sentirlo. Poi si dice che è una sciocca, lui può sentire tutto quello che accade dentro di lei. Nulla è cambiato, lui è ancora parte di lei. Non l'ha mai abbandonata.  
Il futuro Signore Oscuro le cinge la vita, il cuore di Ginny accelera.  
'Sei andata con Potter.' mormora gelido. 'Posso sentire il suo odore su di te.'  
Ginny non si fa intimorire, Ginny non vuole mostrarsi debole.  
'Mi sono innamorata di lui.' dice lentamente.  
La stretta sulla sua vita si stringe improvvisamente fino a farle male.  
'Tu _non_ sei innamorata di Potter,' sussurra sibilante con voce che penetra dentro di lei. '_Non_ sei innamorata di quel perdente. Nulla può essere equiparato a quello che c'è fra noi.'  
Ginny ammutolisce, perché quello che dice è vero. _Nulla può essere equiparato a quello che c'è fra loro._ Ma non si tratta di _amore._  
Lei ama Harry.  
Lui lo sa e non può sopportarlo.  
Stringe i fianchi di Ginny e la costringe a voltarsi.  
Ginny si perde nella bellezza di quel volto, nelle fattezze aristocratiche e pure, negli occhi profondi e _neri_, come l'abisso più profondo.  
Una mano accarezza il volto di Ginny. Quella stessa mano spinge il volto di Ginny verso il suo.  
Ginny lo bacia. Un bacio freddo, gelido.  
Un bacio di _morte._  
Libera da ogni pensiero, da ogni condizionamento si abbandona alla loro passione. Oscura, malata, perversa passione.

* * *

Ora Ginny ha aperto gli occhi.  
Ora Ginny si è svegliata.  
Il sogno è svanito, ma Ginny sa che non era solo un sogno, altrimenti non si ripeterebbe ogni notte.  
Ginny vive la sua normalità di giorno. Ginny di giorno ama Harry. Ginny di giorno è tranquilla.  
Ma Ginny di notte aspetta le sue continue, costanti visite.  
Ginny, _ogni notte_, aspetta che l'abisso l'inghiotta.

* * *

_ E se guarderai a lungo nell'abisso, anche l'abisso guarderà dentro di te._

Friedrich Nietzsche - _Al di là del bene e del male._


End file.
